


Making A Pillow Fort

by tranquilcontingency



Series: Voltron One Shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Kisses, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquilcontingency/pseuds/tranquilcontingency
Summary: Pidge and Allura make a pillow fort





	Making A Pillow Fort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoniousDelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoniousDelight/gifts).



> This work is made for @bluberri_pomchi on instagram’s #ourtwoweeksofpositivity challenge with Pillow Fort.  
> It was actually also made for @euphoniousdelight, who gave me the Pallura prompt :)

It was a slow day at the Garrison and Pidge and Allura were cuddling on the couch. Allura was content in her girlfriend’s arms, but Pidge decided she wanted to actually _do_ something. 

“Ooh I know! We can make a pillow fort!” Pidge said suddenly. 

“A what?” Asked Allura. 

“A pillow fort! The name name explains it perfectly: a fort of pillows.” 

“Sounds interesting. Let’s do it! So, how do we start?”

“Well,” Pidge said, adjusting her glasses. “First we need to gather a lot of big pillows and blankets. Preferably the softest, comfiest ones. We can go around the Garrison and take things from our bedrooms and other common rooms. We should probably split up. You can take the west wing, and I’ll take the north wing. We can meet up in this room again. Ready?”

Allura stood up confidently saying, “Of course. Let’s Go!” She took off with a running start, adrenaline filling her blood. This was going to be fun. 

Pidge also left in a slightly slower jog, thinking how adorable Allura was being. This would be a fun experience to have with Allura. 

*****

Pidge and Allura soon met up in the room again, dropping all of their supplies. “Okay, so we also should use chairs and probably the couch. We need to position everything so that we have enough height but also enough space.”

“This is so exiting!” Allura said, grabbing Pidge’s hand, “lead the way!”

They spent a good ten minutes setting up the chairs near the couch so they’d have the maximum amount of space possible. They also had theirs near outlets so they could plug in anything necessary. “Okay,” Pidge started “so now we need to place the pillows on the ground and lay the blankets over the couch and chairs.”

“Like this?” Allura asked, seemingly laying the blanket over the chairs with ease.

“Exactly! You sure you haven’t done this before?”

“Positive!” Allura said smiling. “I just have a really good teacher.” Allura bent over and kissed Pidge’s cheek.

They completed the structure and soon went inside. “Well, this is roomy.” Pidge commented.

“Yes, it’s kind of a shame we couldn’t use the tables I found.”

“Wait, Allura, we can! We have enough space in here because they’re small enough, and they can hold things. Hang on.” Pidge grabbed the small tables and positioned them around the fort. “Okay, so we’re also near an outlet so we can plug in things, and now since we have tables I can bring in my laptop! It’s kind of dark in here, though. Maybe we could bring in desk lamps?”

“Ooh! Wait a minute!” Allura said excitedly “I was gifted these little battery-run lights that are hanging around my room! We can use those!”

“Perfect! Okay, so what else should we have in here?”

“Maybe food storage?” Allura suggested.

“Ooh yeah, we can steal the mini microwave and fridge that’s in this room.” Pidge thought for a minute, “okay, so we have food, light, internet, and comfort. Anything else we should add?”

“I think once we grab the other things, that’ll be good.”

They exited the fort and grabbed the last things.

**

“Okay, so, is our pillow fort now complete?” Asked Allura “we have extra blankets and pillows, a good opening and closing entrance, snacks, and drinks. We could even watch a movie!”

“Well, actually, there is one thing that would make this perfect.” Pidge said, a blush lightly painting her cheeks.

“What’s that?” Allura asked.

“Your arms around me.” Pidge said, a small smile spreading on her face.

“Oh, Pidge, you’re adorable.” Allura grabbed Pidge and hugged her tightly. They remained in each other’s arms as they set up a movie.

Right when the movie was starting, Pidge looked over at Allura, the light illuminating her features beautifully. Allura’s eyes were shining brightly with excitement. Pidge smiled thinking about her girlfriend. “Hey, Allura,”

Allura turned her head toward Pidge. “Yes?”

Pidge smiled before saying “I love you.”

“I love you too, Pidge. Very much.”

Pidge responded by lightly kissing Allura’s lips then laying her head on her shoulder.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, watching movies, laughing, and sharing kisses and cuddles and altogether having a loving atmosphere.


End file.
